In manufacturing processes of semiconductor chips, dicing (separation) processes cause significant stresses in semiconductor wafers. This can cause microcracks in semiconductor wafers and might increase defect rates.
To prevent such problems, applying a thermosetting adhesive sheet immediately before dicing (after backgrinding) to reinforce the semiconductor wafer has been proposed (for example, see PLT 1).
However, thinner semiconductor wafers have increased semiconductor wafer warping, which might impede dicing tape application.